


与我独活 1

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	与我独活 1

这场宴席在人心惶惶中散场，酒店重归平静。最高层的房间里，堂本光一坐在床沿，用一块天鹅绒布仔细地擦净手中的狙枪，专注得仿佛在擦拭一件艺术品。他听到浴室里的水声停了，便把枪组装好放回盒子里  
有人从浴室里走出来，光着脚踩在厚厚的地毯上，像初生的雏鸟般轻快地扑进他怀里  
“刚……”  
堂本光一自认意志力很强，也差点在空气中弥漫着的甜美的信息素味道中失控了。他拥紧堂本刚，连箱子上的锁扣都没来得及扣上，就被压在了床上  
“你又打了阻隔剂？”  
堂本刚埋首在堂本光一颈侧，沿着微微凸起的青筋一路嗅到微微敞开的领口，都没有他喜欢的气息，不禁埋怨这种东西就该出个解药，堂本光一实在太过小心，他已经很久没有享受被那种被性感优雅的味道包裹着的感觉  
堂本光一脱着堂本刚的衣服——其实就一件浴袍，里面还什么都没穿，带着水珠的躯体滑腻而柔软，像太阳下融化的巧克力  
“嘶…”堂本光一吃痛轻呼，堂本刚咬开了他肩部才愈合不久的口子，仅仅冒出一滴血珠，空气就被浓郁的信息素味道占领，上等的白兰地的味道，清冽的花香后是橡木的香醇，时隔半年的再会，堂本刚痴迷地不断舔舐流出的血，没一会儿就喝醉了似的软在堂本光一怀里  
“抱歉…我太喜欢这个味道了。”堂本刚意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，舌尖扫过嘴角残留的一点猩红，他身上的浴袍不觉间已经被堂本光一脱尽，将光裸圆润的肩头送到堂本光一嘴边，“礼尚往来？”  
“我可舍不得。”堂本光一笑笑，揉捏着堂本刚的屁股翻身将他压在身下，“用下面也一样。”  
半硬的性器被对方含进口中，堂本刚舒爽地长吟一声，双腿勾紧堂本光一的脖颈，感觉到身体里压抑许久的东西，随着情欲一同爆发出来

……

从堂本刚记事起，堂本光一就陪在他的身边  
他从小接受黑手党的训练，光一便教他格斗和射击，教他各国的语言，他无法像其他普通的孩子那样去学校上学，去交朋友，光一是他唯一可以说话的人  
相较于同龄人，堂本刚迟迟没有分化，对于这个未知的结果他懵懂又期待，在他接受的教育里，Alpha才能成为强者，Omega必须背负生育的痛苦和责任，只能活在Alpha的羽翼下  
而他并没有想那么多，Alpha也好Omega也好，他只想和堂本光一并肩，能够让光一少受一点伤就好  
分化却来得格外猝不及防，当晚堂本光一又没有回来，堂本刚只感觉到身体很不舒服，身体里像是有一只迷途的猛兽在冲撞着寻找出口，他在理智尚存的最后一刻跌入了熟悉的怀抱，浓烈却柔和的香气并没有抚平他内心的狂躁，反而给那烈火添了一把柴  
“刚？刚！”  
堂本刚的瞳孔像即将死去的人一般涣散放大，堂本光一心急如焚，帮会里的医生很快赶到，往堂本刚的颈部扎了一针镇静剂，却引发了堂本刚一声痛苦的哀鸣  
“不行，他是Ⅲ级Omega，需要…需要Alpha的信息素，才能……”医生一边说一边瞟堂本光一的眼色，因为在场的人里只有他是Alpha  
堂本光一毫不犹豫地将手指咬开一个口子，伸进堂本刚嘴里  
“唔嗯…”堂本刚不知餮足地吮吸着指尖涌出的血液，几乎将堂本光一的手指咬断，混合着浓烈的信息素的血液稍微缓解了一些身体的疼痛感  
熬过地狱般的一夜，堂本刚浑身是汗地瘫在堂本光一怀里，无神地盯着堂本光一被咬得斑驳的手臂  
“…为什么不标记我？”  
堂本刚不可控制缠住堂本光一的腰，他才知道性别分化后的世界是如此与众不同，光一身上属于Alpha的味道让他几乎快疯了，“我喜欢你，你不喜欢我吗？”  
堂本光一拥紧怀里的人，堂本刚看不到他痛苦而纠结的表情，“不行…我不能。”  
堂本刚不明白这有什么不行的

……  
窗没有关，微凉的夜风吹起窗帘的一角，月光拉长了他们交缠的身影  
“光一…标记我…标记我好吗？”  
堂本刚在断断续续的意志失控的呻吟中拼凑出一句完整的话，然而和以往一样，堂本光一没有回答，只是在他的后颈和背上落下一个又一个细密的吻  
仿佛过了一个世纪，这场性爱终于结束，堂本光一从身后再次挺进堂本刚的体内，前端抵在闭合的生殖腔入口射出精液。灼热的液体烫得内壁抽搐般紧缩，堂本刚被折腾得软成一滩水，皱着眉陷在床上承受着漫长的射精  
大股的精液一滴不剩地完全射进去后，堂本光一亲吻着堂本刚的后颈，从温软的身体里退出来，轻轻叹了口气  
内射让高潮的余韵都延长了，漂浮在极致的情潮中堂本刚却感到某个地方空落落的  
“我今晚表现得怎么样？”  
“很好，那些老骨头看到近藤被杀后的表情真是精彩。”  
堂本刚脸埋在枕头里吃吃地笑了，“我是在问你，舒服吗？”  
还没等堂本光一回答，他又自顾自地说道：“应该是舒服的，我们都这么久没做了。”  
如果不是父亲突然去世，堂本刚可能永远都不会再见到堂本光一。在发现他们的关系后，堂本充久就把堂本光一从帮会里剔除了。他们分别了足足两年，Ⅲ级Omega是Omega中的最弱者，除了食物之外，还需要Alpha的信息素作为生命的养料才能存活下去。然而尝过了堂本光一的味道，其他各式各样的Alpha信息素在堂本刚看来都像白开水一样寡淡无味时，堂本刚知道自己完蛋了  
堂本光一从堂本刚身上翻下来，躺在他旁边，“那我不在的时候，你怎么办？”  
“你压到我的头发了…”堂本刚推着堂本光一的胸膛将自己的头发解救出来，“当然是找别的Alpha，不然等死吗？”堂本刚故意让堂本光一误会生气，可光一的表情并没有任何变化，眉头都不曾皱一下  
堂本光一的手穿过堂本刚颈间的长发，不过半年，居然已经这么长了，今晚堂本刚已经在联合会里独当一面，可在他眼里，也不过是那个每天缠着他要学习枪法的小孩子  
“宝宝…你变了好多…”  
堂本光一用幼时的爱称叫堂本刚，让堂本刚莫名的烦躁  
“我没有变，我还是喜欢你，喜欢到都讨厌我自己了。”堂本刚紧紧地抓住堂本光一的手，他贪恋这个人的味道和温度，却无法真正的拥有他，“你呢？你有喜欢我一点吗？”  
心软的前一秒，堂本光一将手抽离，坐起来穿上被推到床角的衬衫  
“不说这些了，杀了近藤，他父亲怕是不会善罢甘休，你想好怎么办了吗？”  
堂本刚早就习惯了这样的忽近忽远，他躺在床上，看着堂本光一穿好来时服务生的黑色西服，与窗外的夜色融为了一体  
“我在宴会上说得很清楚了，想要越位的人，全都处理掉。”  
堂本光一正在扣扣子的手一顿，勾起嘴角笑了，没再说什么，提起床边的皮箱走出了房间

TBC  
关于私设：  
*年上十岁年龄差  
*Omega分三级：Ⅰ级：可以控制信息素，信息素强，发情频率低，具有生育能力；Ⅱ级：发情期不固定，具有生育能力；Ⅲ级：信息素强且不可控，发情期频率高，标记后百分百受孕  
* Alpha同理，51是Ⅰ级  
*信息素的强弱：精液＞血液＞汗液/唾液


End file.
